An Old Man's Tale
by reviewgirl911
Summary: At 85, Harry has lost his wife to cancer and suffered two strokes. With bad healthy and coddling children/grandchildren, he starts to believe his glory days of life are over. Of course, the reappearance of former flame Daphne Zabini nee Greengrass) and his great-grandchildren's request to hear his life story may just might convince him that there is still life for him to live...
1. Intro: Family Tree

** Hey! So technically this isn't the story, but I decided that since I was going to a fic on Harry Potter as an old man telling his life story (slightly AU from canon) to his grandchildren and great-grandchildren, you'd have to know who these people are. I actually really got into creating this family tree and dynamic. I think I'll do a series of one-shots with this universe after I write the story. (I'm estimating this to be a 10-20 chapter fic roughly). I really enjoyed thinking of what Harry would be like as an old man, what his grandchildren would be like, etc. Hope you do too! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own everyone that's not Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter, or Albus Severus Potter. They're all mine! *insert evil laugh***

* * *

Potter/Lupin/ Scamander Family Tree

**1****st**** generation**

**Harry Potter** (85)

_**House: **_Gryffindor

_**Job**_: Auror (17 years, promoted to Head Auror at 34), Head Auror (17 years, promoted to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at 51), Head of the DMLE (16 years, retired at 67)

_**Wife**_: Ginny Potter nee Weasley (deceased)

_**Wife's House:**_ Gryffindor

_**Wife's Job**_: Chaser for the Holy Harpies (6 years, quit after she got pregnant with James), Sports writer for the Daily Prophet (10 years, quit after disagreements with staff over privacy of her husband and family), Columnist for the Quibbler (32 years, retired at 66)

_**Children**_:

Teddy Lupin [adopted] (68)

James Potter (61)

Albus Potter (59)

Lily Scamander nee Potter (58)

_**Grandchildren**_:

Hanna Finnigan nee Lupin (44)

Hadrian Lupin (44)

Ashleigh Wood nee Potter (36)

Louise Lupin (34)

Aster Potter (34)

Belinda Nott nee Potter (32)

Calla Potter (30)

Ginger Smith nee Potter (30)

Ren Potter (28)

Lindsay Turner nee Scamander (deceased) - 28

Colette Potter (27)

Dana Chilikov nee Potter (26)

Ebony Potter (21)

Laura Scamander (20)

_**Great-grandchildren:**_

Alexandria Potter (16)

Cygnus Lupin (15)

May Finnigan (14)

Barthos Turner (8)

Colum Finnigan (7)

Gwen Wood (6)

Phoenix Smith (5)

Jenna Turner (5)

Leo Smith (4)

Adrian Wood (3)

Cassiopeia Smith (3)

Thomas Potter (3)

Corvus Smith (2)

Virginia Potter (2)

Liam Nott (1)

Hollis Potter (1)

Unborn child (6 months) - Potter

Unborn child (4 months) - Smith

Unborn child (2 months) - Wood

* * *

**2****nd**** generation**

**Teddy Lupin [adopted] (68)**

_**House:**_ Hufflepuff

_**Job: **_Auror (12 years, quit at 30 after bad injury)_**, **_Defense Professor at Hogwarts (30 years, retired at 60)

_**Wife:**_ Victoire Lupin nee Weasley (67)

_**Wife's House:**_ Ravenclaw

_**Wife's Job: **_Cursebreaker at Gringott's (45 years, retired at 62)

_**Children:**_

Hanna Finnigan nee Lupin (44)

Hadrian Lupin (44)

Louise Lupin (34)

_**Grandchildren:**_

Cygnus Lupin (15)

May Finnigan (14)

Colum Finnigan (7)

**James Potter (61)**

_**House:**_ Gryffindor

_**Job: **_Chaser for Puddlemore United (13 years, quit after second daughter was born), Quidditch announcer/commentator (31 years, current)

_**Wife: **_Selena Potter nee Longbottom (61)

_**Wife's House:**_ Hufflepuff

_**Children: **_

Ashleigh Wood nee Potter (36)

Belinda Nott nee Potter (31)

Colette Potter (27)

Dana Chilikov nee Potter (26)

Ebony Potter (21)

_**Grandchildren: **_

Alexandria Potter (16)

Gwen Wood (6)

Adrian Wood (3)

Liam Nott (1)

Unborn child- 2 months (Wood)

**Albus Potter (59)**

_**House:**_ Slytherin

_**Job: **_Potion Master for St. Mungo's (10 years, left for a better job at 37), Potions Professor at Hogwarts (22 years, current)

_**Wife: **_Tara Potter nee Vaisey (58)

_**Wife's House:**_ Slytherin

_**Children:**_

Aster Potter (34)

Calla Potter (30)

Ginger Smith nee Potter (30)

Ren Potter (28)

**Grandchildren:**

Phoenix Smith (5)

Leo Smith (4)

Cassiopeia Smith (3)

Thomas Potter (3)

Corvus Smith (2)

Virginia Potter (2)

Hollis Potter (1)

Unborn child (Potter) - 6 months

Unborn child (Smith) - 4 months

**Lily Scamander nee Potter (58)**

_**House:**_ Ravenclaw

_**Job: **_Unspeakable (10 years, quit from boredom), Charms Professor at Hogwarts (20 years, quit to take care of grandchildren)

_**Husband: **_Lysander Scamander (57)

_**Husband's House:**_ Ravenclaw

_**Husband's Job**_: Intern for the Quibbler (2 years, promoted to fact checker), Fact-checker for the Quibbler (4 years, promoted to reporter), Reporter for the Quibbler (10 years, promoted to associate editor), Associate editor of the Quibbler (14 years, promoted to editor-in-chief), Editor-in-chief of the Quibbler (11 years, current)

_**Children:**_

Lindsay Turner nee Potter (deceased)

Laura Scamander (20)

_**Grandchildren:**_

Barthos Turner (8)

Jenna Turner (5)

Job

Unspeakable (10 years, quit from boredom)

Charms Professor at Hogwarts (20 years, quit to take care of grandchildren)

* * *

**3****rd**** generation**

_Teddy's Children_

**Hanna Finnigan nee Lupin (44)**

_**House:**_Ravenclaw

_**Job: **_Spell developer for the Department of Mysteries (20 years, promoted to head of the department), Head of the DOM (6 years, current)

_**Husband: **_Angus Finnigan (44)

_**Husband's House:**_ Gryffindor

_**Husband's Job:**_ Waiter at the Leaky Cauldron (4 years, promoted to barkeeper), Barkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron (4 years, bought out the owner), and Proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron (18 years, current)

_**Children: **_

May Finnigan (14) [Gryffindor]

Colum Finnigan (7)

_**Bio**_: Hanna is the first-born Lupin child, coming out exactly ten minutes before her brother, starting the life-long joke that Hanna is always early. Determined and focused, Hanna was probably one of the most studious Ravenclaws the house has ever seen and particularly talented in charms. Pretty but not as beautiful as her Veela relatives, it is a surprise to everyone when she starts dating Angus Finnigan, the school's bad boy and player. They date for three years but break up at graduation because she doesn't believe he's serious about the future. Seven years later, Hanna runs into him working as a barkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron. The two slowly started to reconnect, and Angus bought the Leaky Cauldron with his savings to prove he was serious about the future. The couple was married a year later. May, their first child, was born three years after that. May is more like her father was in school, very popular but unsure of what she wants to do with her future. Colum, born when May was seven, is exactly like his mother, already knowing he wanted to be a politician like his Uncle Hade. Hanna's work as a spell developer was focused primarily around blocking the Unforgivables. Inspired by her grandfather, she made significant strides in the field that lead to her promotion to head of the DOM. Hanna is fairly close to her twin, supporting many of his political views, but often fights with her younger sister Louise, who she views as irresponsible and flighty. Of course, May adores her aunt and wants to be like her much to Hanna's chagrin.

**Hadrian Lupin (44)**

_**House:**_ Slytherin

_**Job: **_Intern at the Ministry of Magic (3 years, promoted to assistant of the Minister), Assistant to the Minister (5 years, promoted to courtroom scribe), Courtroom scribe (5 years, promoted to Public Relations)_,_Public Relations (10 years, promoted to undersecretary of the Minister)_,_Undersecretary to the Minister (4 years, current)

_**Wife: **_Priscilla Lupin nee Nott (38)

_**Wife's House: **_Slytherin

_**Children: **_Cygnus Lupin (15) [Slytherin]

_**Bio:**_ Hadrian Lupin, known to most as Hade, was born ten minutes after his sister, a fact he's been trying to make up for ever since. Sorted into Slytherin and always aware of the stigma his father's heritage, Hade was very ambitious in his goals. Landing an internship at the Ministry, he worked hard to rise up the ranks, his eventual goal being the Minister job. A notorious workaholic, it was a shock to his family when he meets and falls in love with Priscilla Nott at a Ministry event. Only three weeks after meeting, the two got married. Nine months later, their son Cygnus was born. Hade gets along with both his sisters, which often doesn't work in his favor since they fight constantly. He is particularly fond of his nephew, Colum, and doesn't mind the boy's constant questions considering his own son's disinterest in politics. Cygnus would rather be a curse breaker like his grandmother much to both Priscilla and Hade's displeasure.

**Louise Lupin (34)**

_**House: **_Hufflepuff

_**Job: **_Model (5 years, quit after eating disorder struggle), Actress (2 years, quit after show was canceled), Waitress at the Leaky Cauldron (3 years, quit after fight with sister), Fashion designer (7 years, current)

_**Bio:**_ Louise Lupin has always been known as the accidental Lupin, born ten years after her siblings. Unlike the twins, she has never been sure of what she should do with her life. After graduating Hogwarts a Hufflepuff, Louise became a model. She was fairly successful but had to quit due to a severe eating disorder. She did a short stint as an actress on a sitcom until it was canceled and worked as a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron for three years. Louise gets along just fine with her brother-in-law but often clashed in with her (in her opinion) over-bearing and judgmental sister, resulting in her quitting. After floundering for a bit, she decided to go into fashion, where she is currently very successful. Louise is also one of the few grandchildren who are very dedicated to going to see Aunt Hermione, putting her on very good terms with her grandfather. She is also very close to her niece and gives her advice about almost everything, a fact that drives her sister nuts.

_James's Children_

**Ashleigh Wood nee Potter (36) **

_**House:**_ Gryffindor

_**Job: **_Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts (11 years, current)

_**Husband:**_ Martin Wood (38)

_**Husband's House: **_Gryffindor

_**Husband's Job: **_Keeper for Puddlemore United (15 years, quit after first daughter was born), Coach of Puddlemore United (4 years, current)

_**Children:**_

Gwen Wood (6)

Adrian Wood (3)

Unborn child- 2 months

_**Bio:**_ Ashleigh is the first-born daughter of James Potter. Rambunctious and mischievous as a child, she inherited a love of pranks from her dad, an innate kindness from her mother, and a ferocious fascination with Transfiguration no one could find a source of. Sorted into Gryffindor (the first grandchild to do so, much to James's eternal pleasure), she was an average student in everything but her beloved subject and was often in detention for testing pranks. Upon graduation, she worked to obtain her Transfiguration mastery and apprenticed under the current Hogwarts Transfiguration professor. When she gained her mastery, the teaching spot was offered to her. She takes it. The only thing that wasn't in place was her love life. She met Martin Wood at a Hogwarts event honoring past Gryffindor Quidditch alumni. It was love at first sight, and they married only six months later. Their daughter followed two years later, and their soon three years later. Ashleigh is currently two months pregnant with her third child, a fact that everyone in the family teased her about considering both her cousin and her cousin's wife were pregnant four and six months respectively. Her grandfather liked to tease he wouldn't have to worry about the family name dying out. Like her father and husband, Ashleigh is a Quidditch fanatic, attending her husband's matches whenever possible. Much to her chagrin, Gwen shows little interest in the game as of yet.

**Belinda Nott nee Potter (31)**

_**House:**_ Slytherin

_**Husband**_: Dimitri Nott (41)

_**Husband's House:**_ None [Attended Dumstrang]

_**Husband's Job**_: CEO of Nimbus and Firebolt Broom companies (21 years, current)

_**Children**_:

Alexandria Potter (16) {result of brief relationship when her mother was a teenager. She has never met her father.} [Ravenclaw]

Liam Nott (1)

_**Bio:**_ Belinda is the second daughter of James and regarded as the most cunning. Sorted into Slytherin, she attracted people to her like flies. Though not the prettiest Potter girl, there was an aura of mystery and intrigue that had boys lining up at the door. Belinda was very popular and dated many influential boys, a habit she'd carry into adulthood. At 16, she stupidly fell in love with a boy who was already betrothed and gave up her virginity. Much to the embarrassment of her parents, she became pregnant and was forced to quit school. Not on speaking terms with them, she stayed with her grandparents, having always been a favorite of her grandfather since they shared the same eyes. She had a daughter, Alexandra, but being too young and selfish to raise her, she took off, leaving her daughter to be raised by Harry and Ginny. Her parents eventually get involved as well, but it is Harry and Ginny Alexandra relies on. Belinda went from man to man, city to city, until news of her grandfather's deteriorating health brought her home. At a gathering at her cousin Hade's house, she met Dimitri Nott, the brother of Hade's wife. He was nothing like her typical man except for his wealth. He was sturdy, reliable, and never treats her like she could be bought. She found herself charmed and in love from the first time since Alexandra's father and they were married a little under a year later. Their son Liam was born a year later. Belinda is currently trying to take of her son and repair her relationship with her daughter, who is living with her grandparents after Grampie's health took a turn for the worst but still very much dependent on her Grampie's advice and comfort.

**Colette Potter (27)**

_**House: **_Ravenclaw

_**Job**_: Model (3 years, quit to become a hair stylist), Hair stylist (7 years, current)

_**Bio:**_ Often regarded as the prettiest Potter girl, Colette was sorted into Ravenclaw, though the things she liked to research weren't really academic. She loved to experiment with hair and makeup, becoming the unofficial stylist of her family. Prodded by her family, she pursued modeling for a few years after school but quit to pursue her true passion: styling. Happily single, Colette is a devoted aunt and cousin who is always willing to help with fashion and makeup choices. Ironically, she is also the family matchmaker, knowing many attractive single men (and women for her cousins) from her modeling days. She is constantly trying to set up her youngest sister and her cousins Aster and Calla.

**Dana Chilikov****nee Potter (26)**

_**House: **_Hufflepuff

_**Job**_: Healer at St. Mungo's (5 years, current)

_**Husband**_: Sergei Chilikov (26)

_**Husband's House:**_ None [Attended Dumstrang]

_**Husband's Job**_: Dueling professor at Dumstrang (3 years, current)

_**Bio:**_ Dana is the peacemaker of her sisters, the one who stops any fights and heals any bruises, physical or mental. Sorted into Hufflepuff, she was always the instinctive nurturing, surprising no one when she decided to be a healer. She always healed Ashleigh when her pranks didn't go as planned, comforted Belinda when she got pregnant and was there for her in the delivery room, let Colette try any new style on her, and gave Ebony advice on what to do with her life. After finishing training, she spent a year working in a hospital in Bulgaria, where she meets her husband Sergei Chilikov. He was a dueling champion getting treatment for curse backlash. Sergei was instantly charmed by her and pleaded for weeks to get a date with Dana. She eventually agreed, and when she went back home he wrote her long love letters. When he proposed, she said yes, and he took a job teaching dueling at his alma mater. They are currently very happy and eager to start a family. Dana is already a wonderful aunt to all her nieces and nephews and a particularly protective godmother to Alexandria so there is not much of rush to have her own children. She is also the one who oversees all of her grandfather's hospital visits and double checks every diagnosis and treatment he gets.

**Ebony Potter (21) **

_**House:**_ Hufflepuff

_**Bio:**_ As the youngest, Ebony has never known what to do with her life. As a Metamorphous, no one ever seemed to want her for her, even the guys she dated. Sorted into Hufflepuff, Ebony remained below the radar, not liking to draw extra attention to her since she already got a lot due to her talent and her last name. She did love history, however, and was one of the few students to receive a NEWT in History of Magic. She was particularly fascinated with the First and Second Great Wars, which were both ended by her grandfather. She then started to get accounts of it from her whole family as well as going back to all the primary sources and records of the time. Ebony loves to spend hours sitting with her grandfather and Aunt Luna, discussing what Hogwarts was like when they went and all the war stuff. She has a lot of information gathered but is unsure of what to do with it or how to arrangement. She also knows she does not have the right story and eagerly awaits the missing piece. Her best friend is her cousin Laura, who is a year younger than her.

_Albus's Children_

**Aster Potter (34)**

_**House:**_ Gryffindor

_**Job**_: Auror (15 years, current)

_**Bio:**_ The eldest of Albus's children, Aster is practically a carbon copy of his dad and grandfather before him minus the famous emerald eyes. Sorted into Gryffindor, Aster was particularly talented in Defense, and the family was not surprised when he started Auror training. After completing said training, Aster became the only Potter since his grandfather to be an Auror. He takes advantage of this fact when his single sisters, cousins, and nieces have dates over or when he feels like bragging. Taking very much after his Uncle James and what Grampie tells him Sirius Black was like; Aster is a notorious playboy, not settling down with any woman for long. He is uninterested in his cousin Colette's attempts to set him up with girls she knows.

**Calla Potter (30)**

_**House: **_Ravenclaw

_**Job:**_Herbologist (10 years, current)

_**Bio:**_ Ever since she was a little girl, Calla Potter has been fascinated with Herbology. Close to her father's Uncle Neville growing up, she spent all her time at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw studying plants. It was a common joke in the family (as it was with her Gramma's brother Charlie and his dragons) that she would not get married unless it was to a vicious man-eating plant. Her favorite childhood memory was of her Grampie diligently caring for the garden by hand, no magic, and she has learned for that. Her studies have actually thrived without overusing magic on her plants. Despite her somewhat out of touch personality, Calla is devoted to her family and adores her nieces and nephews.

**Ginger Smith nee Potter (30)**

_**House:**_ Hufflepuff

_**Husband**_: Marius Smith (30)

_**Husband's House:**_ Slytherin

_**Husband's Job**_: Researcher in the DOM (11 years, current)

_**Children**_:

Phoenix Smith (5)

Leo Smith (4)

Cassiopeia Smith (3)

Corvus Smith (2)

Unborn child- 4 months

_**Bio:**_ Jokingly nicknamed "Mrs. Weasley" by her Grampie, Ginger is most like the late Weasley matriarch. A phenomenal cook, Ginger often visited the kitchens at school and asked for lessons from the house elves, which they gladly gave. Though she enjoyed her time in Hufflepuff immensely, none of the subjects at school captivated her. Cooking was her true passion. Working in several restaurants after graduation, she gains some acclaim. At one of those restaurants, she meets Marius Smith, a researcher in the Department of Mysteries. They date for three years before getting married. After two years, Ginger has their first child, Phoenix. Similar to how her father tried to name all his kids after plants, roots, and flowers, Ginger aimed to name hers all after constellations. After getting pregnant with Phoenix, Ginger quits her job, wanting to devote time to motherhood and writing her own cookbook. Of course, there isn't much time for that considering Ginger has been pregnant every year since she's had Phoenix much to her Grampie's amusement and chagrin. Currently four months pregnant with her fifth child, Marius had told her they're done having children much to her disappointment. Still, something about this one feels off to Ginger. She's only four months but looks like she's due any day.

**Ren Potter (28)**

_**House:**_ Slytherin

_**Job:**_ Seeker for Falmouth Falcons (11 years, current)

_**Wife:**_ Melissa Potter nee Grey (28)

_**Wife's House:**_ Ravenclaw

_**Children:**_

Thomas Potter (3)

Virginia Potter (2)

Hollis Potter (1)

Unborn child- 6 month

_**Bio:**_ As a Potter, Ren has always known Quidditch (amongst other things) is in his blood. Like his father, he was sorted into Slytherin but like his grandfather was a star-seeker. Recruited to play for the Falmouth Falcons out of school, Ren made the Potter name famous for yet another reason. At 22, he met a journalist (ironically not covering sports) at a match. Melissa Grey wanted to be a serious investigative journalist, and she was not impressed with Ren. Intrigued by the first woman to ever rebuke him, he pursued her. After a year of wooing, she agreed to go out with him. At 24, the pair was married. A year later, Melissa had their first child, Thomas (a favorite of his Grampie and sharing the famous emerald eyes). Much to her chagrin, she is unable to go back to work immediately as she had planned, being pregnant again with Virginia the next year and Hollis the year after that. Now six months pregnant with twins, Melissa has given up all hope of going back to her exciting (and somewhat dangerous) job as an undercover investigative reporter. What she doesn't know was that was sort of Ren's plan, hating his wife's dangerous job. Ren is close to his Grampie, always has been, and he visits often with Thomas. Melissa also enjoys seeing his grandfather but for a different reason. Though not able to do the work she loves, Melissa still does digging into history and investigates what she considers to be anomalies in the Great War history. Unlike Ebony, she isn't so much interested in the stories, a fact that sometimes grates on Harry's nerves. Ren is aware of the tension between his wife and his Grampie and tries to play peacemaker but often takes his Grampie's side, thinking his wife is being too hard on an old tired man.

_Lily's Children_

**Lindsay Turner nee Potter (deceased)**

_**House:**_ Gryffindor

_**Husband:**_ Zeke Turner (deceased)

_**Husband's House:**_ Gryffindor

_**Husband's Job:**_ Warder (8 years)

_**Children:**_

Barthos Turner (8)

Jenna Turner (5)

_**Bio: **_Sorted into Gryffindor, Lindsay was popular but infinitely lonely. Being successful at everything meant many people hated her, and she didn't know how to handle it until she met quiet Gryffindor Zeke Turner. She fell in love with him much to the surprise of many of her friends, and the couple got married straight out of Hogwarts, Lindsay already pregnant. Zeke started his warder training while Lindsay set up their home, but their world turned upside down when she suffered a painful miscarriage. The loss took a while for her to heal from, but two years later she and Zeke were blessed with a healthy baby boy and a beautiful little girl 3 years after that. Still, Lindsay never quite recovered from losing that first baby, and she was crazily overprotective of her children. The night she and her husband died, the children were at their aunt's house alone for the first time. The fire was due to a faulty Floo. There was no hope to save either her or Zeke.

**Laura Scamander (23)**

_**House:**_ Gryffindor

_**Job: **_Swimsuit model (5 years, current)

_**Bio:**_ Laura has always been in the shadow of her older sister Lindsay. Both sorted into Gryffindor at school, Lindsay was always better at everything: school, relationships, etc. Still, she never hated Lindsay because she was Laura's best friend beside her cousin Ebony. When Lindsay lost her first child, Laura was the one who sat with her as she sobbed, and she was completely devastated when her sister and her husband died in a fire. Stunning beautiful, Laura has been a swimsuit model since she left Hogwarts. She often is Ebony's advice giver, prodding her cousin to date and enjoy life. She frequently visits her niece and nephew and delights in frustrating her mother by helping Grampie disobey his health rules.

* * *

**Age Order of the Potter/Lupin/Scamander Family**

Harry Potter (85)

Ginny Potter nee Weasley (deceased) 84

Teddy Lupin [adopted] (68)

*Victoire Lupin nee Weasley (67)

James Potter (61)

*Selena Potter nee Longbottom (61)

Albus Potter (59)

*Tara Potter nee Vaisey (58)

Lily Scamander nee Potter (58)

*Lysander Scamander (57)

Hanna Finnigan nee Lupin (44)

*Angus Finnigan (44)

Hadrian Lupin (44)

*Dimitri Nott (41)

*Priscilla Lupin nee Nott (38)

*Martin Wood (38)

Ashleigh Wood nee Potter (36)

Louise Lupin (34)

Aster Potter (34)

Belinda Nott nee Potter (32)

Calla Potter (30)

Ginger Smith nee Potter (30)

*Marius Smith (30)

Ren Potter (28)

*Melissa Potter nee Grey (28)

Lindsay Turner nee Scamander (deceased) - 28

*Zeke Turner (deceased) - 28

Colette Potter (27)

Dana Chilikov nee Potter (26)

*Sergei Chilikov (26)

Laura Scamander (23)

Ebony Potter (21)

Alexandria Potter (16)

Cygnus Lupin (15)

May Finnigan (14)

Barthos Turner (8)

Colum Finnigan (7)

Gwen Wood (6)

Phoenix Smith (5)

Jenna Turner (5)

Leo Smith (4)

Adrian Wood (3)

Cassiopeia Smith (3)

Thomas Potter (3)

Corvus Smith (2)

Virginia Potter (2)

Liam Nott (1)

Hollis Potter (1)

Unborn child (6 months) - Potter [twins]

Unborn child (4 months) - Smith [triplets]

Unborn child (2 months) - Wood

*indicts married into the family


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is a story I've been working on for a while and was dying to share! I'll update my other stuff, I promise, but this just has too much potential for me not to share. Harry Potter is an old man who has just suffered his second stroke, and though it hasn't slowed him down it scares his children. Forced out of his house and coddled by his family, Harry starts to believe his life is coming to a close. Of course, the reappearance of an old flame and the telling of his life story to his grandchildren and great-grandchildren just might remind Harry that he still has a life to live... Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own all the grandchildren and great-grandchildren and their spouses and James and Albus's wives. **

"Dad!" Lily Luna Potter Scamander shouted, looking around the house for her father. Three months ago, an eighty-five year old Harry Potter had suffered his second major stroke. Though it hadn't slowed down him in the slightest, it had worried his three children and adopted son Teddy as well as his grandchildren. Harry had been living alone since Ginny had passed away five years ago. Everyone had done their part to help make the adjustment easier. All the grandchildren visited frequently, usually bringing along their children who just adored "Grampie" as he was universally called by grandchildren and great-grandchildren alike. Almost every day, Ginger stopped by with a meal for him to eat, something Harry had resented at first but soon looked forward to since his granddaughter was an extraordinary cook, easily rivaling her great-grandmother. He teasingly called her Mrs. Weasley for that skill and her ability to still cook him a meal every day along with three at her own house with four young children to look after and another on the way. Ebony was another frequent visitor to her grandfather's; loving all the stories he had to tell. He was practically a living breathing piece of history, and she listened to him for hours telling his tales. Most people wouldn't even assume Harry was eighty-five. His hair, though spotted with grey, remained black, and his mind and body were not those of a frail old man.

Still, the family was worried, and it was decided that Harry would move in with Lily. Their father had always had a soft spot for Lily, and her house was close enough to his that it wouldn't throw off his regular routine. James's granddaughter Alexandria, who had been raised by Harry and Ginny her whole life but would be entering her sixth year the coming school year, would split her time between her great-aunt's house and her grandparent's as a consolation. Everyone was happy with this decision except Harry Potter.

"I have been taking care of myself for over eighty years," he protested. Though he was always willing to give help, Harry was reluctant to take it. Hermione had once confided in Lily that it was a point of pride and a protective mechanism for her father.

Finally worn down by his children's prodding, Harry moved in with Lily and her family. He did not, however, give up his normal routine. Harry woke up at six every morning, made his own breakfast, read The Quibbler (having boycotted The Daily Prophet since he was a teenager), and then left the house to run errands. First he would stop at St. Mungo's to visit Hermione. Ron had died three years ago, and after that Hermione started to lose her memory. Harry, already on his own, had moved in with her, trying to help. It was soon clear, however, that more serious help was needed, and Rose and Hugo had no choice but to admit their mother to St. Mungo's. They visited every Saturday and the whole family on Sunday, but Harry went to see his best friend every day regardless of the weather or his health. Then he would go see Luna to have tea and chat. After that, he would run a multitude of errands. Lily had begged her father to slow down, to relax, but he simply replied, "I'll relax when I'm dead."

Currently, Harry was sitting in the recliner in the living room, entertaining his great-grandchildren with stories of his youth. Lily's oldest daughter, Lindsay, and her husband Zeke had died in a fire last year, leaving Lily and her husband to care for their two grandchildren: five year old Jenna and eight year old Barthos. Her father had been instrumental in easing their transition. However frustrated her grew with his own children and even his grandchildren's mollycoddling, he fiercely adored his great-children. Little Jenna, sitting on Grampie's lap, and Barthos, sitting at his feet, listened raptly as their grampie talked.

"You rode a hippogriff?" Barthos repeated, looking at his grampie with hero-worship awe.

Harry smiled. "Yep," he replied. "I've also seen a dragon egg hatch and raced a dragon."

Bartho's blue eyes widened and Jenna looked up at her grampie, her emerald eyes concerned. Lily knew her father would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for Jenna and Albus's three year old grandson Thomas simply because they shared his emerald eyes, the only two great-grandchildren to do so.

"You get burned?" Jenna asked, touching her grampie's wrinkled face with her tiny hand.

Anyone who had served with or under Harry Potter in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during his fifty year career would've been shocked at the tender look on the war hero's face. "Only a little bit," he reassured his great-granddaughter.

"Are you ever going to ride a dragon?" Barthos asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head. "Nope, I'm too old," he replied with a grin.

Barthos disagreed. "You're not old, Grampie!"

Lily took that opportunity to step into the room. "Kids, go wash up. Dinner's almost ready."

"Yes, Nanaly," Barthos responded, getting up immediately and kissing his grampie on the cheek before heading upstairs. Her grandchildren had called her Nanaly since they could talk, getting Nana Lily mumbled together. Jenna remained in her grampie's lap.

"You not old," she said solemnly. "But I glad you don't race dragons anymore."

Harry kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you, princess," he said. "Now go wash up before we both get in trouble."

Jenna hopped off her grampie's lap and ran upstairs, electing a warning from Lily. Harry stood up, wincing as his old bones protested. Lily watched, her eyes worried.

"You should take it easy," she advised, noticing how long it took him to get in a normal upright position.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm old Lily. It's gonna hurt when I stand up."

It was still odd for Lily to think of her father as old. All her childhood, he had been a fierce Auror and war hero, a man who had more battle scars than anyone and successfully scared almost every boyfriend she'd ever had. It was only her mother's fondness for Luna's sons that got Lysander through the first night. She had thought her father invincible, the man who would never break, still had until her mother died and her father had his first stroke. Seeing him in St. Mungo's barely alive changed a lot of things for Lily.

"I could do some of your errands," she offered. "That way you don't have to go out as much."

Harry gave his daughter a look. "I like going out."

"I know, but Healer Adams said-"

"Healer Adams is an idiot!"

"Healer Adams graduated top of his class!"

"Should I applaud?"

Lily groaned in frustration. "He said you need to relax more. Take up a safe, nonlethal indoor hobby."

Harry shook his head. "That's why he's such an idiot. No healer in their right mind would give me that advice." He would've continued arguing, but it was clear his daughter, having both the Potter and Weasley stubbornness, was not going to give an inch. He had to pick his battles nowadays. He sighed. "Fine, you can do some of my errands, but I'm still visiting Hermione."

It was Lily's turn to sigh. "Dad, Aunt Hermione is slipping away. Eventually she won't remember you." She was personally dreading that day. Everyone knew that her dad, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron had been an inseparable trio, but it was her dad and Aunt Hermione who were really close. Her mom had explained once since Hermione and Harry were both only children, they had adopted each other as siblings. Hermione knew all of her dad's secrets, ones that even her mother never knew. It had always been known to the Potter children that if they wanted to know something about their father he wouldn't tell them, Aunt Hermione was the person to go to. Lily was afraid that, when Aunt Hermione forgot him, her dad would lose something vital, the thing that kept him going. She wasn't ready to lose him too.

Harry gave Lily a hard look, a look she had remembered him giving her brothers when they fought. It had been rarely directed at her. "Your Aunt Hermione has been my best friend since we were eleven years old. She's been with me through hell, and I intend to return that favor."

That was the end of the discussion. Harry made his way slowly up the stairs to wash up for dinner. Lily sighed. She loved her father, she really did, but if she had known how difficult he was going to be, she would've tricked James into doing all this.

* * *

Dinner was a relaxed affair. Barthos recounted his day to his grandfather, who listened attentively as he ate his steak while Lily had her hands full convincing Jenna to eat her peas. Harry talked to Luna, who came over for dinner frequently. Though not as close to Harry as Hermione, Luna always seemed to have an understanding with him few others did. He had never made fun of her, not once, and he chewed out anyone who did, even Uncle Ron. Lily sometimes suspected her godmother saw more than her father wanted her to, more than anyone else did of him.

"Astoria is throwing a surprise birthday party for Draco," Luna said lightly, taking a bite of her salad.

"A man as old as Draco shouldn't be having a surprise party," Harry said gruffly, taking a sip of the "vitamin-enriched" juice Lily insisted he have with dinner.

Luna ignored Harry's comment. "She's invited Daphne Zabini." Harry's head whipped up so fast Lily was surprised his neck didn't hurt. "You remember her from school? Her husband died a few months ago. They'd been living in Italy for the last 70 years, give or take, so she's moving back here to live with Astoria and Draco."

Lily couldn't help but notice her father's interest even as he tried to hide it. "Daphne Zabini?" she repeated. "That rich socialite?"

Luna smiled serenely. "Just the one. She's Astoria's older sister." Her eyes flickered over to Harry, who determinedly would not meet her eyes.

"When's the party?" Lysander asked his mother, standing up to go mark it on their calendar. Both he and Lily were extremely organized.

"Next Saturday at noon," said Luna.

Harry shook his head. "If you had told me at Hogwarts that I'd willing go to Draco Malfoy's birthday party one day, I would've called St. Mungo's to commit you."

Luna laughed. "If you had told Ronald his daughter would marry a Malfoy, I think he would've just killed you."

It was moments like this when Lily remembered that her family had a history before her. She knew, of course, that her father was the Boy-Who-Vanquished-Voldemort, and that many of her aunts and uncles had been war heroes, but those facts often faded away. Luna, her dad, and Hermione were all that was left of the older generation in her family. Most wizards lived to eighty years or longer, but the war had left her family with a host of health problems. With Hermione's memory slipping away, Harry and Luna began remembering small bits or retelling old stories they'd forgotten about. Lily had started to hear stories no one had ever told. Usually Ebony and Ren's wife Melissa were there too, listening attentively. Of course, it was obvious Harry preferred Ebony as an audience than his grandchild's pushy wife. Melissa had been an investigative journalist before marrying Ren Potter, and too often she was interested in finding conspiracies or exposing deceptions in the history of the Great War than hearing the facts themselves. The best audience to her father's stories, however, was the great grandchildren. Jenna and Barthos had the luxury of hearing these stories every day, but at the family parties Harry would be surrounded by all his little great-grandchildren, eager to hear a new tale. Even the older ones like Alexandria, May, and Cygnus would be lingering nearby, listening but not wanting to admit they were interested in the stories.

"So you'll go?" Luna asked mischievously. Lily had the odd suspicion her godmother/mother-in-law was working on some kind of angle.

Her father sighed, but it wasn't his usual- I don't-want-to-do-something look. "If I must," he replied, a slight smile on his lips.

Luna hummed happily to herself. Lily and Lysander shared a worried look. The children were oblivious to the curiosity of the adults.

The silence was broken by Barthos. "Nanalily, can we get a pet hippogriff?"

Lily groaned. She really needed to start censoring the stories her father told the kids.

Harry just took a bit of his steak, smiling. What goes around comes around, after all…


End file.
